tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Sandbox Battle Royale: Season 2
Welcome my fellow Daedra to the Battle Royale, I am the Overseer. After the relative success of the first season, we are back for Season 2. In case you weren't here for season 1, let me explain the event again. In our universe, where nothing interesting ever happened, the Daedric Princes got together and to amuse themselves decided to create this Battle Royale. They gathered together heroes and villains from various different universes and have dropped them into the Battle Realm to fight to the death. 24 contestans will enter, only one will leave. The Battle Realm, were the event takes place, was created specifically for this event by the Princes. It is a mix of various biomes from both Mundus and the realms of Oblivion. Thus it contains wildlife from all over the place, all ready to aid or hinder the survival of the contestants. The contestants will have to deal with shortage of food, water and shelter as they try to survive. Furthermore, there are numerous traps set up by the Princes in an effort to make the experience...more fun for us to watch. Though don't fret, the situation is not hopeless for the participants. If their performance is liked by one of the princes, or if one of them is feeling particularly generous they may send gifts of food, water, medical supplies or even weapons to the contestants. The 24 contestants will be teleported into the Battle Realm all in the same place, around a large stash of equipment that will help them survive. These include weapons, food and other such supplies. As soon as they are teleported into the realm they will have to fight to the death. 12 teams of one male and one female are chosen for this event. In this season, as per Boethiah's request, the teams will all consist of different races. We will test 12 races to see which is the best. The 12 races that will be represented are: *Bretons *Nords *Half-Breeds *Imperials *Argonians *Khajiit *Dunmer *Altmer *Bosmer *Daedra *Redguards *Orsimer However, the Princes need your help fellow Daedra. Help them choose the participants of this season of the Battle Royale. Nominate a male and the female from each of the 12 races and help them decide on whom will be fighting for our amusement. Keep in mind that aside from helping to decide whom will be entering the Battle Realm, you will have no input on the outcome of the event. So sit back and enjoy. ___________________________________________________ NOTE: Only characters with an image are eligable for nomination. You cannot nominate two people of the same sex in one race, we need variety to keep this interesting. You can also not nominate characters that have already participated in the past season. Only if there are not any eligable cantidates of a sex can you nominate two of the same. For a list of characters that have already participated in the Sandbox Battle Royale, see here. Please leave your nominations bellow, as a reply to my posts which have the races. That way I will be able to count the nominations easierly. The nominations will be open until I get around to making the event, which might be up to 2 weeks or more. ___________________________________________________ The contestants for Season 2 are as follows: *Bretons **Gabriel Velaette **Helvian Traven *Nords **Ragnar Heljarchen **Sansa Iron-Blade *Half-Breeds **Thordar Guts-Gone **Arenia Oakvale *Imperials **Levi Draci **Leona Mede-Septim *Argonians **Cinon **Olan-De *Khajiit **Ja'Zahn **Dar'kaii Sarahirn *Dunmer **Xeran **Casseth Morvayn *Altmer **Avernus **Elinnel Elsinius *Bosmer **Meledran **Gwendis (Reign of Chaos) *Daedra **Daugalo **Lyrissa Syphre *Redguards **Bodean Suda **Aasi *Orsimer **Bologra Blackbeard **Urzoga Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale